User blog:ShootyGuy/ShootSF's Weekly News (3)
Hello hello, I forgot to make the weekly news yesterday so Here it is! Weapon Reviews A new row of guns to review this time, extras because I forgot to review yesterday. AK-103 I recently got this gun for 7 Days from a MYST-G (I love this gun) is an variant of the AK47's, in my opinion its the best gp variant of the AK47 Variants, the NX one is AN-94 which is supposed to replace the AK series which I am not sure if it is an AK too. The AK-103 is a nice black camo Assualt Rifle, its high damage is always 2-3 shot kill, its recoil is basicly the same as the G36 and its ROF is faster which makes the spread higher. The gun tends to be better with a Itech, its burst mode is very good for controling the recoil or tap firing at ranges with a scope, the only thing I dislike is the huge spread, but though its a good gun. (Note: It requireds a high rank to buy it) FAMAS SE Just like the AK-103 I got this for 7 days. What to say, what to say... Ah! Yes! This gun is an excellent variant of the FAMAS, its ROF and recoil aint too bad but its basicly the same as the FAMAS except the slightly more accuracy, its a good gun, I like to not add a extended mag because its slows the reload down and its very noticeable to me, adding a itech scope makes this gun worth it. This is a fairly good gun, but you should just buy the normal FAMAS which can be customized in PIston,Barrel and Trigger. M4 Super 90 Assumed the best NX shotgun, the M4 SUPER 90! It is a High Damage : 80 which is 2 hit kill depending on how close you are near them, the recoil is basicly nothing, its Auto with a 23 ROF and I don't suggest going fully auto as it might make the recoil appear, I fire semi kind of. Its a good shotgun for CQC and in small maps like Junk Flea and Death Room but people tend to pick up this gun to steal it. Its worth to buy it permed. M590 Military A Powerful shotgun, estimated to me the damage is 90, its a two shot kill most of the times depending where you shot him and how close you are. Its ROF is terrible its not even funny, its so slow that you can die, its 1 hits low hp players and deals high damage to Light vesters. This is a decent shotty and I don't recommend it unless you are ok with a slow pump. Howa Type 89 A Japanese gun, its damage is lower than the M416 which is weird but its ROF is 2 higher making it able to kill enemies faster, this gun is recommended by me to add extended mag and a Itech or CQC. It was gifted to me by yours truelyfor 7 days. This gun is good but sometimes it can let you down, I got an Fantastic with it on Death room amazing, the recoil is slightly lower than a FAMAS. I recommend this gun for a FAMAS user that doesn't mind slightly lower damage. PP-19 CAMO A stronger GP version of the PP-19, this gun is camoed and it is basicly the same as the PP-19 except the 2 higher damage, this gun is a favourite of mine, I recommend it to fans of the PP-19 Series. Remington 11-87p A shotgun like the M4 super 90 except its lower damage and 3 more ammo. This shotgun is amazing in OMA CQC, you can just run around the place and own people but it is a 2-3 shot kill, this is a semi-auto shotgun which is strange and the reload is similar to the M590 CQB, the gun takes a bit to be use too, Only recommended for people who can handle shotguns fairly well. Combat Arms This week I talk about some stuff what happened to me in Combat Arms. This week I killed an SS with an Naplam, a MZP-1 and A LAW! It was pretty epic to see, I got a few people calling me a spec noob and law noob though. I didnt even aim it at the SS perfectly and he walked into it and died still giving me 1k XP nearly! Whats the most Epic Moment that ever happened to you in Combat Arms? GM_Kalika Is she really leaving? Our Nexon Forum Mod? I wonder who will replace her... When did she say she was leaving anyways? Well thats all on our weekly news, the weekly news shall be appearing less often due to school is back. Category:Blog posts